memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Q-Less (episode)
Kolos Are you sure, that the link "Kolos" under "Guest Stars" is right? I think another Kolos is meant here. Martin T 11:51, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) Packs a punch! The boxing scene, in which Q is surprised that Sisko has hit him, is a metaphor for the fledgling series' attempts to differentiate itself from TNG. It is literally meant to imply that the new series "packs a punch" although it would come to have greater meaning as DS9 explored darker ideas not touched upon by TNG. This sounds a bit bizarre! Can someone give a source proving that the writers wished specifically convey this? --Liberlogos 04:32, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :I seriously doubt there is one. I am removing this nonsense line. --OuroborosCobra 06:43, 29 June 2006 (UTC) ::In the DS9 Companion, they discuss how they used the scene where Sisko met Q to how how DS9's captain was intended to be different than his predecessor (TNG: Picard). From page 30: :::Ultimately, Wolfe hit upon the idea of using the character Q to demonstrate the ''non-similarities between Sisko and Picard, an aspect that Actor John de Lancie felt was the major point of his appearance. "Q's relationship with Picard had always been a battle of wits, but I come onto Deep Space Nine, and Sisko just bopped me on the nose!" observes de Lancie. "From a character point of view, that's a very big difference.'' ::So, it's not showing that the show is different, but really trying to show that the captains are totally different. So, perhaps with some rewriting, it could be used. Perhaps. -- Sulfur 01:11, 14 July 2006 (UTC) :::i'll try to rewrite it accordingly. ::::As a side note, please sign your posts with ~~~~ --''Six of Six'' ''Talk'' Ω 09:28, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Jadzia's Spots I was watching this episode today on YouTube and unless I'm mistaken, during the end when Julian stumbles into Quark's Bar and sees Jadzia, she seems to be missing her spots. It might just be a low quality of video, but can anyone help me on this? I feel like my eyes are playing tricks on me. ~ John Damen :Heh... creepy... twenty seconds into this link , you can clearly see Terry Ferrel without her "spots". Nice spot.Hossrex 07:54, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Nice spot? Pun intended? Another question, would the lack of spots be worthy of mention in the trivia or under a "blooper" heading? ~ John Damen :I think it warrants a mention. I'm not sure what the standard operating procedure is for this sort of thing however.Hossrex 05:28, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::She's not missing her spots, it's just the crappy quality of the youtube video. Just checked the episode, her spots are there, as usually. --Jörg 07:33, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::I can't afford the DVD's... so I can't say he's wrong. I didn't consider the video I'd watched low quality... but I'm certainly not saying a "higher" quality video wouldn't be better. Meh. I do think this is a decision which should be made by someone with the highest quality imaging possible... and since that isn't me... I'll bow out.Hossrex 13:27, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::Spots are perfectly visible on the DVD. --Jörg 14:39, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Of course, the spots are visible, see here 6&page 10}}. – Tom 14:56, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I just watched a higher quality clip and from what I can tell, my original observation was in error. She does have her spots, they just got hidden in the shadows. ~ John Damen removed :*''The embryonic life form bears a strong resemblance in appearance and story line to the spaceborne entity seen in .'' No it doesn't. — Morder 07:10, 28 January 2009 (UTC) "Rom" reunited with Vash I'm surprised that there was no mention that the actor who plays Rom also played Sovak, the Ferengi business partner of Vash in the episode where Vash first appeared (Captain's Holiday). 12:44, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 8:40 - 8:42 Cable from set being moved on transporter pad Just happened to notice this while watching the episode today. (NERD!) Contributions from Meleniumshane90 ThatsItGuys 07:34, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :That would be a nitpick which we don't include in articles.--31dot 10:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Herp Derp - hence why it's not posted. Although, this would be appropriate for a bloopers or an easter eggs. Thanks for linking what a nitpick is. Contributions from Meleniumshane90 ThatsItGuys 01:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : are not for simply posting what we don't include in articles, or any general discussion of the subject. They are for discussing what to put in the article. A "blooper" is a nitpick unless discussed by Trek staff or other citeable source, which we would also need to prove it's an easter egg.--31dot 09:41, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Why not beam them out? Is there a reason stated as to why the people in the Runabout can't be beamed out. If there is it needs to be made clear in article. Lt.Lovett (talk) 16:43, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :Why? --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:55, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::That would be a nitpick; we aren't here to explain why things weren't done. 31dot (talk) 17:37, March 11, 2014 (UTC) I don't mean it as a nitpick, but watching the episode I thought I missed the reason they didn't beam them out. Is their a line of dialogue that explains why the transporter can't be used that may have been lost to an advert extension or something. If there isn't a reason then pointing that out would be a nitpick. Lt.Lovett (talk) 17:50, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Removed *Robert Hewitt Wolfe had pitched an episode featuring Q to in which Q sent Picard, Data and Troi onto a Romulan starship, where they would be seen as Romulans by the crew of the Romulan vessel. Although the story was not used to avoid comparisons with Quantum Leap (starring Scott Bakula), elements of the idea were later used as part of . (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p 45) I removed this because aside from being written by RHW and featuring Q, this information bears no connection whatsoever to this episode. It's not even about this series. 08:34, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Trivia - Miles O'Briens knowledge about Vash It seems to be a hint for people new to Star Trek, but the scene where Miles O'Brien meets Vash in the Runabout is odd. Correct me but if I remember it right, he never met her on screen ? SuriViruS (talk) 21:51, March 14, 2016 (UTC)